Karaoke Night in Port Chucky!
by sherlocked71976
Summary: It's karaoke night in Port Charles and its sure to be a fun night. The power of music will reunite old couples and start some new ones. Read and Review!
1. Spinelli's Geek in the Pink

Karaoke Night in Port Chucky

Mmkay this is how it works:

I'll randomly pick five songs from my iTunes library

I'll have you people vote for which one u want to have sung

I'll pick a character to sing the chosen song

then I'll post five more songs to be voted on for the next chappy

The first song will be Geek in the Pink by: Jason Mraz

Spinelli is singin

On with the story…..

It's karaoke night at the Metro Court. Everyone in Port Charles has turned up to watch other citizens make absolute fools of themselves while singing their hearts out. First up to the mic is Spinelli. "I think that this song describes "The Jackal" most efficiently."

_[Record scratching sounds__  
__[Rapper__ Yo, brother A to Z  
__[Mraz__ Yo, wassup B?  
__[Rapper__ Yo, what time is it?  
__[Mraz__ Haha it's laundry day_

Well, let the geek in the pink take a stab at it  
If you like the way I'm thinkin' baby wink at it  
I may be skinny at times but I'm fat fulla rhymes  
Pass me the mic and I'm a grab at it  
Well, isn't it delicious, crazy way that I'm kissin'  
'Cause baby listen to this, don't wanna miss it while it's hittin'  
Sometimes you gotta fit in to get in  
But don't ever quit cause soon I'm gonna let you in but see

I don't care what she might think about me  
You can vibe without me if you want  
I could be the one to take her home  
Baby we could rock the night alone  
If we never get down it wouldn't be a let down  
But sugar don't forget what you already know  
I could be the one to turn you out  
We could be the talk across the town  
Don't judge me by the color, confuse it for another  
You might regret what you let slip away

Like the geek in the pink  
Like the geek in the pink, pink, pink  
The geek in the pink, yeah

Well this relationship fodder don't mean to bother nobody  
But Cupid's automatic musta fired multiple shots at her  
Because she fall in love too often that's what the matter  
At least I talk about it keep a pattern of flattery and  
She was starin' through the doorframe  
Eyeing me down like already a bad boyfriend  
Well she can get her toys outta the drawer then  
Cause I ain't comin' home I don't need that attention, see

I don't care what she might think about me  
You'll get by without me if she wants  
I could be the one to take her home  
Baby we could rock the night alone  
If we never get down it wouldn't be the let down  
But sugar don't forget what you already know  
I could be the one to turn you out  
We could be the talk across the town  
Don't judge it by the color, confuse it for another  
You might regret what you let slip away

Hey baby look at me go  
From zero to hero  
You better take it from a geek like me  
I can save you from unoriginal dum-dums  
Who wouldn't care if you com...plete him or not

So what I've got a short attention span  
A coke in my hand  
Because I'd rather have the afternoon, relax and understand  
My hip hop and flip-flops it don't stop with the light rock  
A shot to mock you kinda puts me in the tight spot  
The hype is nothing more than hoo-ha so I'm  
Developing a language and I'm callin' it my own  
So take a peek into the speaker and you'll see what I mean  
That on the other side the grass is greener

I don't care what she might think about me  
You'll get by without me if you want  
I could be the one to take you/her home  
Baby we could rock the night alone  
If we never get down it wouldn't be the let down  
But sugar don't forget what you already know  
I could be the one to turn you out/on  
We could be the talk across the town  
Don't judge it by the color, confuse it for another  
You might regret what you let slip away

Like the geek in the pink  
Well, I'm the geek in the pink, yo pink pink  
Geek is the color for fall, I'm the geek in the pink yeah  
So I'm the geek yo, in the pink yo.   
Hahah, y'all geek is the new color for fall  
I'm the geek in the pink

Everyone clapped at his bravery.

"He does have an almost passable voice." Said his B.F.F Lulu.

K that was the first chappy. The next five song choices are (drum roll pleez…..)

1. Drive-Vanessa Hudgens

2. Hello Beautiful-Jonas Brothers

3. So Small-Carrie Underwood

4. Girlfriend-Avril Lavigne

5. Inconsolable-Backstreet Boys

R&R and don't forget to vote. Also you can say what character you want to sing the song you vote for!


	2. Elizabeth's Girlfriend

Karaoke Night in Port Chucky

Mmkay this is how it works:

I'll randomly pick five songs from my iTunes library

I'll have you people vote for which one u want to have sung

I'll pick a character to sing the chosen song

then I'll post five more songs to be voted on for the next chappy

Thanks to the people that reviewed the first chappy:

lusamfan1121

Future Mrs Morgan

Banana88

inkaly

The next song is Girlfriend by Avril Lavigne

The singer is Elizabeth

Next up was Elizabeth Webber, the town sweetheart. She is currently in a battle with her soon to be ex husband Lucky Spencer for custody of "their" son Jake. Jake is really Jason Morgan's kid, but Lucky doesn't know that yet.

"I really don't need an explanation for why I chose this song, it's not hard to figure out why."

_Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I don't like your girlfriend!  
No way! No way!  
I think you need a new one  
Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I could be your girlfriend_

Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I know that you like me  
No way! No way!  
You know it's not a secret  
Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I want to be your girlfriend

You're so fine  
I want you mine  
You're so delicious  
I think about ya all the time  
You're so addictive  
Don't you know what I could do to make you feel alright?  
Don't pretend I think you know I'm damn precious  
And Hell Yeah  
I'm the motherfucking princess  
I can tell you like me too and you know I'm right

She's like so whatever  
And you could do so much better  
I think we should get together now  
And that's what everyone's talking about!

Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I don't like your girlfriend!  
No way! No way!  
I think you need a new one  
Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I could be your girlfriend

Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I know that you like me  
No way! No way!  
You know it's not a secret  
Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I want to be your girlfriend

I can see the way, I see the way you look at me  
And even when you look away I know you think of me  
I know you talk about me all the time again and again  
So come over here, tell me what I want to hear  
Better yet make your girlfriend disappear  
I don't want to hear you say her name ever again  
(And again and again and again!)  


_She's like so whatever  
And you could do so much better  
I think we should get together now  
And that's what everyone's talking about!_

Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I know that you like me  
No way! No way!  
You know it's not a secret  
Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I want to be your girlfriend

In a second you'll be wrapped around my finger  
Cause I can, cause I can do it better  
There's no other  
So when's it gonna sink in?  
She's so stupid  
what the hell were you thinking?!  
_[Repeat___

Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I don't like your girlfriend!  
No way! No way!  
I think you need a new one  
Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I could be your girlfriend

Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I know that you like me  
No way! No way!  
You know it's not a secret  
Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I want to be your girlfriend

_No way! No Way!_

_Hey Hey!_

"Hey that was really good" said Elizabeth's friend Robin.

"Yea" she replied "well your next girlie!"

K that was the second chappy. The next five song choices are (drum roll pleez…..)

1. Drive-Vanessa Hudgens

2. Hello Beautiful-Jonas Brothers

3. So Small-Carrie Underwood

4. Still in Love With You-Jonas Brothers

5. Potential Breakup Song-Aly & AJ

R&R and don't forget to vote. Also you can say what character you want to sing the song you vote for!


	3. Robin's So Small

Karaoke Night in Port Chucky

Mmkay this is how it works:

I'll randomly pick five songs from my iTunes library

I'll have you people vote for which one u want to have sung

I'll pick a character to sing the chosen song

then I'll post five more songs to be voted on for the next chappy

K so the song for this chapter I picked all by myself. Its So Small by: Carrie Underwood. I got a review saying that Robin should sing it so yea.

Recap:

Song: So Small

Singer: Robin

ONWARD…

"Go on get up there!" Elizabeth said to Robin. Robin was very self conscious about her voice and her ex Patrick was in the audience. In the time they were together, he never heard her sing. She decided to take advantage of that by singing something that would totally pertain to him and blow him away.

"This is kinda the same as Elizabeth's, when you hear the words you'll know why I chose it."

_Yeah Yeah  
What you got if you ain't got love  
the kind that you just want to give away  
It's okay to open up  
go ahead and let the light shine through  
I know it's hard on a rainy day  
you want to shut the world out and just be left alone  
But don't run out on your faith _

'Cause sometimes that mountain you've been climbing is just a grain of sand  
What you've been up there searching for  
forever is in your hands  
When you figure out love is all that matters after all  
It sure makes everything else  
seem so small

It's so easy to get lost inside  
a problem that seems so big at the time  
it's like a river that's so wide  
it swallows you whole  
While you sit around thinking about what you can't change  
and worrying about all the wrong things  
time's flying by  
moving so fast  
you better make it count 'cause you can't get it back

Sometimes that mountain you've been climbing is just a grain of sand  
What you've been up there searching for  
forever is in your hands  
When you figure out love is all that matters after all  
It sure makes everything else  
Seem so small

Sometimes that mountain you've been climbing is just a grain of sand  
What you've been up there searching for  
forever is in your hands  
When you figure out love is all that matters after all  
It sure makes everything else  
Oh it sure makes everything else  
Seem so small

Yeah, Yeah 

When she finished, she looked into the audience searching for only one person. She spotted him right in the middle of the crowd with his mouth open, gaping at her. She blushed as she left the stage to go back to the table she was at before. As she was approaching her friends, Patrick appeared in front of her, blocking her path.

Oohhhh cliffy! Anywhos nxt five are……..

1. Still in Love with You-Jonas Brothers

2. The More Boys I Meet-Carrie Underwood

3. Unmistakable-Backstreet Boys

4. Who Needs The World-Nick Carter

5. Until the End of Time-Justin Timberlake

Btw if u have nvr heard of the song, Google the lyrics or search it on iTunes.

R&R and don't forget to vote. Also you can say what character you want to sing the song you vote for!


	4. Patrick's Who Needs The World

Karaoke Night in Port Chucky

Mmkay this is how it works:

I'll randomly pick five songs from my iTunes library

I'll have you people vote for which one u want to have sung

I'll pick a character to sing the chosen song

then I'll post five more songs to be voted on for the next chappy

This chappy is….

Song: Who Needs The World

Singer: Patrick

There he stood, in her way as always. "Move." She told him, but he remained where he was. She tried to go a different route back to her pals, but he followed her.

"Why didn't you tell me you could sing like that?" Patrick inquired.

"I didn't think it mattered if I could sing or not." She answered.

"Why did you chose that song?" he asked "did it have something to do with me?"

"Noooooooooo. Why would you think that?" she replied, her voice overloaded with sarcasm. He didn't get the sarcasm. (A/n Patrick's a DEEDEEDEE!)

"Well, I thought…. Never mind." He said.

"Good. I knew I shouldn't have let Elizabeth and Kelly talk me into coming here. I'll see you at work tomorrow." She stated as she head towards the lobby.

"NO ROBIN WAIT! Don't go." He yelled after her.

"Why the hell shouldn't I leave then?" she asked.

"You haven't heard me sing yet." He answered.

"Well then go on, get up there, I don't have all night."

"OK. You promise that you won't leave?"

"Yes."

Patrick walked up to the mic, chose his song, and gave his reason.

"I chose this song for the love of my life, Robin Scorpio."

_Yeah, oohh  
I stare at your face  
Into your eyes  
Outside, there's so much passing us by  
All of the sounds  
All of the sights  
Over the earth  
And Under the sky  
Too much cold  
And too much rain  
Too much heartache to explain _

Who needs the world when I've got you  
Switch off the sun, the stars, and the moon  
I've all I need inside of this room  
Who needs the world when I've got you

Oh, no no

I walk on the street  
Talk in the dark  
I see people's dreams falling apart  
I open my arms  
Try to be true  
Seems like my only truth is you  
Am I wrong or am I right?  
All I want is you tonight

Who needs the world when I've got you  
Switch off the sun, the stars, and the moon  
I've all I need inside of this room  
Who needs the world when I've got you

Who needs the stars so bright?  
And the grass so green?  
And the morning light?  
Who needs the wind to blow  
and the tide to rise  
Who needs it?  
I don't know, I don't know  
Yeah 

_Who needs the world when I've got you  
Switch off the sun, the stars and the moon  
I've all I need inside of this room  
who needs the world when I've got you_

_Who needs the world when I've got you  
Switch off the sun, the stars and the moon  
I've all I need inside of this room  
who needs the world when I've got you_

_Who needs the world when I've got you_

'AWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW" was all that could be heard through the whole hotel. Robin's friends were squealing and telling her that she had to take him back. He approached her table and asked her…..

OOOHHHHH another cliffy!

Next songs are….

Out Of the Blue-Aly & AJ

That's Where It Is-Carrie Underwood

Bubbly-Colbie Caillat

Glamorous-Fergie

Cry-Mandy Moore

Btw if u have nvr heard of the song, Google the lyrics or search it on iTunes.

R&R and don't forget to vote. Also you can say what character you want to sing the song you vote for!


	5. Kate's Bubbly

Karaoke Night in Port Chucky

Mmkay this is how it works:

I'll randomly pick five songs from my iTunes library

I'll have you people vote for which one u want to have sung

I'll pick a character to sing the chosen song

then I'll post five more songs to be voted on for the next chappy

This chappy is….

Song: Bubbly

Singer: Kate

But before she sings, what will Patrick say to Robin? Let's find out…..

Btw, b4 I 4get, I'm adding a character to the group. Her name is Aly and she is based off me. She is Patrick's cousin in my imagination so yea. She comes in later, but I wanted ya 2 kno now. Anyway, ONWARD!

"So, what'd you think? Was it good." He asked her.

"Good, that was friggin amazing!" Elizabeth replied.

"Shut up Liz. He wasn't asking you." Kelly told Elizabeth.

"Will both of you shut it." Robin told her quarrelling buddies. "Yes Patrick, it was…. remarkable."

"That's it. Just remarkable. What about my dedication, huh? I just announced to all of Port frickin Charles that I am in LOVE with you and all I get is a "remarkable"."

"Shut up retard. Kate's gonna sing."

He turned around to find she was right. He shushed and sat down next to Robin. He attempted to put his arm around her, but she punched it away.

"I chose this song for a vey good friend of mine and for all the other couples out there."

_I've been awake for a while now  
You've got me feelin' like a child now  
'Cause every time I see your bubbly face  
I get the tingles in a silly place_

They start in my toes  
And I crinkle my nose  
Wherever it goes  
I always know  
That you make me smile  
Please stay for a while now  
Just take your time  
Wherever you go

The rain is falling on my window pane  
But we are hiding in a safer place  
Under covers staying dry and warm  
You give me feelings that I adore

They start in my toes  
Make me crinkle my nose  
Wherever it goes  
I always know  
That you make me smile  
Please stay for a while now  
Just take your time  
Wherever you go

What am I going to say  
When you make me feel this way  
I just mmmmm

And they start in my toes  
Makes me crinkle my nose  
Wherever it goes  
I always know  
That you make me smile  
Please stay for a while now  
Just take your time  
Wherever you go

I've been asleep for a while now  
You tuck me in just like a child now  
'Cause every time you hold me in your arms  
I'm comfortable enough to feel your warmth

And it starts in my soul  
And I lose all control  
When you kiss my nose  
The feeling shows  
'cause you make me smile baby  
Just take your time now  
Holdin' me tight

Wherever wherever wherever you go  
Wherever wherever wherever you go

Wherever you go  
I always know  
'Cause you make me smile  
Even just for a while  


By the time the song was done, Robin and Patrick had subconsciously scooted closer to each other and were cuddling; with smiles on their faces.

YAY! SCRUBS 4EVA!!!

Next songs are….

Out Of the Blue-Aly & AJ

Glamorous-Fergie

Cry-Mandy Moore

The More Boys I Meet-Carrie Underwood

Runaway-Avril Lavigne

Btw if u have nvr heard of the song, Google the lyrics or search it on iTunes.

R&R and don't forget to vote. Also you can say what character you want to sing the song you vote for!


	6. Sam's Glamourus

Karaoke Night in Port Chucky

Karaoke Night in Port Chucky

Mmkay this is how it works:

I'll randomly pick five songs from my iTunes library

I'll have you people vote for which one u want to have sung

I'll pick a character to sing the chosen song

then I'll post five more songs to be voted on for the next chappy

This chappy is….

Song: Glamorous

Singer: Sam

"This is basically a summery of my life right now"

_If you ain't got no money take your broke ass home  
You say: If you ain't got no money take your broke ass home  
G-L-A-M-O-R-O-U-S, yeah G-L-A-M-O-R-O-U-S_

We flying the first class  
Up in the sky  
Poppin' champagne  
Livin' the life  
In the fast lane  
And I wont change  
By the Glamorous, oh the flossy flossy

The glamorous,  
The glamorous, glamorous (the glamorous life)  
By the Glamorous, oh the flossy flossy

Wear them gold and diamonds rings  
All them things don't mean a thing  
Chaperons and limousines  
Shopping for expensive things  
I be on the movie screens  
Magazines and boogie scenes  
I'm not clean, I'm not pristine  
I'm no queen, I'm no machine  
I still go to Taco Bell  
Drive through, raw as hell  
I don't care, I'm still real  
No matter how many records I sell  
After the show or after the Grammies  
I like to go cool out with the family  
Sippin', reminiscing on days when I had a Mustang  
And now I'm in...

I'm talking Champagne wishes, caviar dreams  
You deserve nothing but all the finer things  
Now this whole world has no clue what to do with us  
I've got enough money in the bank for the two of us  
Plus I gotta keep enough lettuce  
To support your shoe fetish  
Lifestyles so rich and famous  
Robin Leach will get jealous  
Half a million for the stones  
Taking trips from here to Rome  
So If you ain't got no money take your broke ass home  
G-L-A-M-O-R-O-U-S, yeah G-L-A-M-O-R-O-U-S

I got problems up to here  
I've got people in my ear  
Telling me these crazy things  
That I don't want to know (fuck y'all)  
I've got money in the bank  
And I'd really like to thank  
All the fans, I'd like to thank  
Thank you really though  
Cause I remember yesterday  
When I dreamt about the days  
When I'd rock on MTV, that be really dope  
Damn, It's been a long road  
And the industry is cold  
I'm glad my daddy told me so, he let his daughter know. 

_I'm glad my daddy told me so, he let his daughter know. _

_I'm glad my daddy told me so, he let his daughter know. _

clapclapclap Applause.

"I'll go next." Patrick's cousin Aly said as she headed up to the stage."

Next songs……..

6 Minutes-Jonas Brothers

Love Song-Sara Bareilles

Should've Said No-Taylor Swift

Who Will I Be-Demi Lovato

7 Things-Miley Cyrus

Btw if u have nvr heard of the song, Google the lyrics or search it on iTunes.

R&R and don't forget to vote. Also you can say what character you want to sing the song you vote for!


End file.
